Right Hand of the Crimson Moon
Murder IX: Right Hand of the Crimson Moon began on September 25, 2015, and ended on ____. The game was based around Type-Moon and Raildex. It was hosted by Verite and can be found here. Characters * Annabeth Chase * Battler Ushiromiya * Bee * Cameron Phillips * Celty Sturluson * Cinder Fall * Cole * Deoxys * Donny * Edipsu * Edward "Stubbs" Stubblefield * Elektra Natchios * Erik * Erika Furudo * Ermac * Ethel * Eve * Frank Castle * Gilgamesh * Gunha Sogiita * Hector Barbossa * Ilona * Jason * Karin * Kirby * Kizaru * Lon'qu * Mari Kurihara * Matt Murdock * Maxine Caulfield * Mikoto Misaka * Minato Arisato * Mister Negative * Monkey D. Luffy * Papyrus the Skeleton * Percy Jackson * Pyro * Raiden * Reece "Annabel" Duchannes * Robin Tact * Ryan Duchannes * Ryner Lute * Ryuuko Matoi * Saiai Kinuhata * Sans the Skeleton * Satsuki Kiryuuin * Sean Grant * Silk Death Order Other Characters * Archer * Berserker * Caster * Fiamma of the Right * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Kaori Kanzaki * Kirei Kotomine * Lancer * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Rin Tohsaka * Saber * Shiage Hamazura * Shirou Emiya * Shizuri Mugino * Touma Kamijou Chapter Details Prologue - "The People Who Became the Protagonists By Some Mistake" You had all awakened within a strange, mysterious mansion. While some of you might be familiar with the phenomenon that was at hand, most of you were more than likely were clueless about what was going on. Nevertheless, in search of answers, you all explored the giant mansion. Those who had traveled upstairs would come face to face with a strange creature known as Berserker, who would attack him under the belief that they were unwelcome intruders, until he would be calmed down by a young girl who would introduce herself as Illyasviel "Illya" von Einzbern, who would clear up the misunderstanding and state that she had been expecting them for some time. Those who had moved to the courtyard would encounter a strange figure known as Avenger, who revealed that there were Traitors in the group, and implied that he was partially responsible for the phenomena that was at hand. Unwilling to reveal more than that though, he would engage the Survivors in a fight, before eventually retreating hastily. The Survivors would then bet met by a maid named Sella, who would lead them to the dining room, claiming that her master, Illya, would explain all that they needed to know. Meanwhile, those who would traverse downstairs would find themselves in an old, dark wine cellar while searching for clues. While looking through, they would come across a fearsome enemy that fought in the dark with a mighty claw! Only would it be drawn outside would it turn out to be... just a maid. A maid called Leysritt with a halberd to be precise. Mentioning that Illya had possibly mentioned expecting them earlier, she calms down and leads everyone to her. Chapter 1 - "The Sinners of this Everyday World Who Breached the Trust" After escaping from the massive assault on Einzbern Castle, headed by the presumed orchestrator of the Murder Game in question, Fiamma of the Right, you all find yourselves retreating to the nearby Fuyuki City, which was, strangely enough, completely empty for the most part. With that, you would all decide to split up and investigate the place to see just what was going on. Those who would travel to the Emiya Residence would come into a brief clash with Saber, the mystical Servant of one Shirou Emiya, a young man who had been experiencing visions and dreams of his other incarnations throughout the multiverse participating in Murder Games just like the ones that you all found yourselves in right now, providing some more insight on the workings of the phenomena. With that, he would also treat some of the visitors to a meal, using his Reinforcement magecraft to increase the nourishment of the food and allow those who participated in the meal to regain some of their power. Perhaps even enough to use their Noble Phantasm. Those who would make their way over to the Station Front would encounter a young woman named Caren Hortensia, who had arrived on the behalf of the Holy Church to oversee the Murder Game, stating that she has a dual agenda; finally meeting her long estranged father, Kirei Kotomine, a man that some are familiar with. Before they could get far though, a strange creature known as the Neco-Arc would steal Caren's hat, prompting them to get it back and subdue it before getting any further in their conversation. Meanwhile, those who would travel to the Shopping District would encounter a certain priest who had offered them some mapo tofu. The priest in question, the familiar Kirei Kotomine who had also gone through his fair share of Murder Games, would comment on the number of Survivors that were around now, as well as the mystery of how the Murder Games were still going on, despite the effective death of the Arch Demon some time ago. Those who went to the Tohsaka Residence would be split between investigating the kitchen and the bedroom. The players who went into the kitchen would come across a man who called himself Archer. After serving everyone present some tea, he would give his two cents, providing a hint on who he believes may or may not be the identity of one of the Traitors; in his own words, "a good killer is someone who does not flinch easily. Someone who would hardly even bat an eyelash while committing such an atrocity." On the other hand, those who went to investigate the bedroom would find a certain girl named Rin Tohsaka locked in a magical chest, claiming that she was looking for a mystical weapon possibly capable of combating Fiamma of the Right, called the Kaleidoscope. Going with her into the magical chest would place everyone in a strange, cave-like place. Some ended up finding an interdimensional phone that was used to contact a young man named Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who talked of "a Level 0 picking a fight with the Accelerator" while the others had indeed found the Kaleidoscope. However, it quickly proved to be unreliable when all it would end up doing was transform Rin into a spunky magical girl, much to her chagrin once she would come to later. Each and every one of these people would find themselves being led to the Church, where Kirei Kotomine appeared to be the source of all the information at the moment. With the untimely murder of Robin Tact and Minato Arisato, the journey to the Church where Kirei Kotomine awaited was delayed temporarily so that the others could determine the culprit behind the incident. The cause of death was evidently immolation, and the one clue that aided their investigation was a gas lamp on the bridge that had been broken from the inside. Initially, suspicion rested upon Deoxys, particularly after Erika Furudo and Batter Ushiromiya, but with some swaying from Mikoto Misaka, the public vote had moved over to Pyro by quite a large margin. Meanwhile, Caren Hortensia still awaits to find her father, unaware that the man she would meet in the Church was precisely the one she was looking for. Chapter 2 - "Proclamation of War" After becoming welcomed into the church by Kirei Kotomine, a Survivor of a previous Murder Game, he would explain in greater detail the workings of a Murder Game, bringing up the multiverse theory and so on while doing so. He would also note that even though the original mastermind of the phenomena, a certain Arch Demon, had already been dead for some time, and that the current mastermind must be someone who usurped this kind of power unjustly. Explaining what he understood of the motivations of Fiamma of the Right, he believed that the mastermind intended to overthrow the ongoing Holy Grail War with his own conflict; World War III, but for reasons unknown. Afterwards, he would allow the Survivors to explore the Church and rest in the meantime, using the place as a temporary sanctuary. In the Altar, Kotomine himself would speak to those who would approach him, most notably Battler. With him, he would go more in-depth on the notion of Fiamma of the Right somehow having the power to travel through worlds and manipulate them, as well as noting how strange it was that he would need to steal a device from Kotomine's world, specifically a copy of a mystical item called the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, which could open portals to other worlds, and begging the question; why did he travel to another world to steal an object that could travel through other worlds, and if he couldn't even do it before, then how did he do it? Those who went to the Study would meet a young woman named Ciel, another Executor of the Church, and like Kotomine, a Survivor from a previous Murder Game, who had explained that the reason for the city's emptiness was that she had used her Mystic Eyes of Whisper to convince the inhabitants of the city that there would be a severe storm that would devastate Fuyuki City, causing them to evacuate. Meanwhile, reports and journals written by Kotomine and a number of others would be able to be accessed. Erika Furudo would come across a classified file that detailed something known as the "Right Hand of the Crimson Moon," but the information resides with only her on what it entailed. In the Courtyard, a group of the Survivors would come into contact with a strange creature. A Neco-Arc, not unlike the creature from earlier who had stolen Caren's hat. Before long, they would engage it in combat, while another group would find a shadowed young man in blue stalking them, who would then let loose what appeared to be zombies at them. After both of the adversaries were done with, the Courtyard would open up and reveal a strange basement, where a mystical Servant known as Caster, seemingly corrupted by Fiamma of the Right, would attack them, having tracked them all down, though before long, she and her forces would be defeated soon enough. For those who would go to the Ghost House, they would encounter a place that was almost exactly as it looked. An empty, dead house. However, one thing to note there was a strange door with an even stranger mechanism behind it. A puzzle that would open the door if solved. After eventually solving the puzzle, the door being opened to them, they would find a Russian soldier like from before, who would quickly commit suicide. However, he would leave behind one thing. A note with Kotomine's name on it. With the sudden death of Frank Castle, people had been left to investigate his death and attempt to ascertain who the culprit was. Though the vote came close to becoming pinned on Satsuki Kiryuuin, an unprecedented shift in opinion had caused the public vote to be ultimately cast onto Mister Negative, and for some reason, Hector Barbossa. Chapter 3 - "The World is Tumbling Down" After voting off Mister Negative and Hector Barbossa, who would later be revealed to be innocent of being a Traitor, much less responsible for the murder of Frank Castle, the group would later encounter the mastermind of the Murder Game himself, Fiamma of the Right. Demonstrating his mighty power, he did away with Sean Grant and Edipsu, as well as the overseer of the Church, Kirei Kotomine. Showing off the power of what he called the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, he sent everyone into a strange, parallel world that was devoid of life, except for strange creatures that proved to be quite hostile. Those who would go into the Core would fight off a number of said hostile creatures, before encountering a cube that claimed to be the center of the world they were in. It would open itself up after presenting a few questions, but when it would do so, it would turn out that further interaction was impossible with it, though it could be observed that the cube was corrupted by some unknown force at work. As for the Arena, those who would enter would come into contact with a young man named Touma Kamijou, who claimed that if he could find it, he could destroy the core and get everyone present out of there. However, before he could say more, he would be taken captive by a strange girl, who was dangerously in love with him, to even a murderous extent. Before long, though, the group would be able to defeat the girl and free Touma from his prison. Meanwhile, in the Academy, the group would come into contact with an old man named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, who claimed to be capable of traveling through worlds freely through a power that he called the "Second Magic," though here, he was unable to travel out because he was apparently bound by something, and he was determined to find out. With the group fighting through the Academy against hostile forces, they would discover that the center of the world was the cube located in the Core, and destroying it would yield unknown results. The voting session had been quite a chaotic one, even when compared to the turnabout results of the previous sessions. It had been a struggle between Kizaru and Raiden, the results wavering back and forth between them, while Ryuuko would get an unexpected rise in votes against her in the middle of it all as well. Meanwhile, in the afterlife, a revelation would be made from Illya as they would discuss a way to end the Murder Game, formed by the Holy Grail War and World War III. She would reveal that the best way to destroy the Holy Grail and dispel the evil energy supplying the game would be to find something that she was in possession of The Dress of Heaven. Chapter 4 - "This Illusion" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details The event is unique in that the afterlife system featured a background plot that would come to tie into the primary plot by the end, taking those who had died on a journey alongside Illyasviel von Einzbern to acquire the Dress of Heaven that would put an end to the Murder Game. It would begin with the deaths of Robin Tact and Minato Arisato, who were the first to be murdered. They would appear next to Illyasviel von Einzbern as they would awaken in a strange underground basement, where several mutated worms would be seen, along with an old man who identified himself as Zouken Matou, who stated to be working alongside Fiamma of the Right. After leaving them for a brief amount of time, intending to wait for them to sleep again, his granddaughter, Sakura Matou, would free them, wanting to aid her friend and older sister, whoever they might be. While looking for a way out, they would come across Sakura's abusive brother, Shinji Matou, along with his magical Servant, Rider, who would aid Robin and Minato upon realizing that Shinji intended to gravely abuse Sakura for setting them free. Upon getting out of the house, Robin, Minato, and Illya would be stopped dead in their tracks by Fiamma of the Right himself, who would use his power to send them into Academy City, a location from his own native world. Quickly, they would find a young man being attacked by several soldiers. Upon defeating the soldiers and saving the teenager, named Shiage Hamazura, a friend of Saiai Kinuhata, he would request that they help him find his girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo, and in exchange, he would give them a way out of Academy City. Agreeing to it, they would quickly find Takitsubo, but in their way would lie a crazed Level 5 Esper named Shizuri Mugino, who was after Takitsubo for her own purposes. After doing away with Shizuri Mugino after tricking her into blowing herself up, Minato Arisato, Robin Tact, and Illya would manage to escape the strange place called Academy City shortly after helping young Shiage Hamazura locate his sick girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo. Escaping the place by jet, it wouldn't be long unfortunately until their jet would be shot down by unknown forces. When they would come to, they would find themselves in a strange room alongside Frank, captured by a young man calling himself Teitoku Kakine, who was under orders from the boss, "Crowley," to keep them alive and under custody. Shortly after Kakine would depart, a strange man would suddenly appear and save them. A man claiming to be, in short, the spirit of a man named Kouma Kishima. Leading them away from the site of their capture and into a camp in the forest they would find themselves in, "Kouma Kishima" would treat them to a meal, explaining that his existence is linked to a strange phenomena called the TATARI. The man who called himself Kouma Kishima would spar with Frank and Minato, speaking of the phenomenon known as the TATARI, and how it was connected to the Murder Game, which in turn was partially sparked from the evil of the Holy Grail, the object sought after in the Holy Grail War that Illya and Rin had been preparing for for quite a while. With that, Illya resolves to find a way to destroy the Holy Grail and put an end to the Murder Game. After resting up, they would find that Kishima was suddenly gone the next day. When they would start traveling again, Illya's body began to surge with the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, a result of Fiamma of the Right's display of power. Using it, she would send Frank Castle back to the world of the living, but shortly afterwards, her power would malfunction and send her, Robin, and Minato into a woman's dormitory in England, where Kaori Kanzaki and a number of other nuns lived. Trivia * This event marks the end of the Fiamma of the Right Arc. Category:Games Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon